Powerstruggle
by princess-snake
Summary: (Before the series starts) Vegeta's stuck in Freeza's elilte, but a strage girl with tangled hair shows up poweful enough to destroy Freeza himself.
1. Default Chapter

Be kind! This is a Vegeta fic, and I'm not too sure what's going to happen but (corny voice) you can bet its gonna be good, he he he. anyway, please R&R and you can mail me at princess_snake_@hotmail.com ( hope u enjoy!  
  
Don't sue, me, although I don't have a job, I am not ripping DB off and making millions from my great (yeah, whatever) fanfiction, and I don't have anything you want any way.  
  
PS. Italics means thought ~Italics with this weird squiggly thing means telekinesis (mind to mind)~ "Speech marks means speech (duh)" ===============================================================  
  
"We have a new prisoner sire." A low class guard said, his voice trembling slightly from actually talking to his 'great master'.  
  
"Oh?" Freeza said, he was lounging in his throne, a high backed bluish silver coloured chair decorated with spikes that twisted behind him like fire, he sipped a thick sticky looking reddish purple drink from a crystal wine glass.  
  
Three officers were also standing in the throne room. One of them was a handsome man, his hair was emerald green and waist length, it cascaded down to his waist and was held out of his face in a thick plait, even so perfect short strands of hair flicked in his face. His skin was a lighter version of the same green and he was wearing black spandex and the white-and-gold armour that all of the elites wore, but thrown almost carelessly over his shoulders was a black cape with Freeza's insignia on the buckle at his left shoulder. He was tall and was scowling at the guard in an uncharacteristic manner, which made the guard tremble even more. Standing beside him was a shorter man, his skin was a bright almost eye-smarting shade of magenta, his body was round and podgy, he was also dressed in white-and-gold armour and black spandex, but he had no cape and a much less commanding aura, small blunt spikes stuck out at even places across his skull, his face always seemed to carry an ugly look and today was no different, his face was twisted slightly in to a scowl as he regarded the low class guard with contempt, as he did for most people with a lower power level than himself. The third man was hardly a man at all, still a boy-child under most species, he was about sixteen years old, she was shorter than both of the other men, even with his shock of coal-black hair that stuck directly up, his eyes blazed in silent fury as they always seemed to, and a seemingly permanent scowl was plastered across his forehead. Dressed in blue spandex and the same white-and-gold armour he carried himself with such self- assurance that people treated him with more respect than most of the other elites.  
  
The guard hovered slightly in the doorway. "W-would you like to see her?" The guard said his voice trembling even more. Freeza paused and stopped rolling the wine in its glass, he cocked his head slightly. Then sighing he said, in a calm cultured voice. "I believe so." There was no scuffle, no angry words or hollow threats from the prisoner as there were so often, there weren't even tear-stained cheeks or red eyes, or trembling lips that usually came from any prisoners who entered silently, there was only firm soft foot falls and the light chink of metal. The two guards who had been holding the girl by her arms backed away as soon as she had entered the room. A few moments had passed with the four men studying the calm composed girl until Freeza snapped: "You may leave." And the guards scuttled away.  
  
The girl standing before them was chained by the neck, wrists and ankles, the chains were held in place with thick heavy collars. Each of the collars had a small white stone set in the middle, the three officers, who had all had the unpleasant experience of wearing those collars, knew that they restrained the Ki of the fighter who wore them.  
  
"Can I take these off now?"  
  
She said in a cool voice that had the lilt of an accent none of the warriors could place, without waiting for an answer she tugged her wrists slightly. The grotesque pink warrior, name Dadoria began to chuckle at this.  
  
"Girl"  
  
He said through giggles  
  
"You are going to have to try a little harder to get them off." And after these words shut up. Silenced in disbelief he watched the two wrist and neck bands fall to the marble floor with a dull thunk, closely followed by the ankle bands.  
  
Vegeta, the coal haired boy-child surveyed the girl with new interest. She stood; at about his height (5"3) she had shoulder length tangled curly hair that shone in the light with a purple tint. Her skin was the colour of milk, except on her cheeks where a peach-blossom glow touched them lightly. Her wrists, shoulders and the insides of her elbows had to be the most delicate looking part of her body, that looked as if the could be snapped easier than you could snap a dry twig. Her eyes were tilted and framed by heavy, thick, dark lashes, and were a dark purple colour as well. Her mouth was small, and her lips were a little plump and cherubic.  
  
Vegeta took this opportunity to take a quick glance at Freeza's expression while he could, his face was had a look of fury and confusion written across it. Dadoria had a look of almost total shock and confusion and Zarbon seemed to be trying to regain his footing. Vegeta had already quickly realised that she was probably stronger than Zarbon, Dadoria the thus stronger then himself, Vegeta, who usually disliked fighters stronger than himself decided that in her case he didn't really mind, seeing how well she had wrong footed Freeza was already winning her the respect of the young warrior.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
Freeza said as soon as he had recovered, trying to sound uninterested.  
  
"And moreover some of my strongest fighters cannot break free of Ki cuffs, how is it that you manage to and yet are captured by low class guards?"  
  
There was a long pause; the girl seemed to be considering each of the men in the room. As she locked her purple eyes with Vegeta's deep coal ones Vegeta had a sickening sensation of her gazing into his soul had he had a horrible moment of complete vulnerability as she looked through his defences with her cool eyes.  
  
"Who said I was captured?"  
  
The girl said, her voice was soft and breezy, and again there was the lilt of the odd accent. She began to wander around the room looking at vaguely things on the walls.  
  
"Ask your men, if I was captured, see what they say."  
  
Vegeta could barely contain his laughter at watching this strange girl, who was definitely no older than him ordering The Great Freeza around. Freeza gave a swift look to Zarbon, who clicked the communication button on his scouter and snapped.  
  
"Guard!"  
  
"Y-yes, s-sir"  
  
The familiar stuttering voice of the guard came through the scouter, Vegeta rolled his eyes, that really pissed him off, how people so spineless ever became part of Freeza's army he never knew.  
  
"The prisoner you just brought in, did she put up any resistance to arrest?"  
  
"N-no, sir. S-she came quietly."  
  
"That is all." Maybe if they hadn't been in the presence of Freeza Zarbon would have said thank you, but he didn't, he simply flicked off the communications button.  
  
"See." The girl said simply, "I wasn't captured. But that is besides the point," She said, suddenly changing the topic, "The point is what are you going to do with me now that I am here. May I have a chair please?" Freeza nodded and telekinetically raised a chair from the corner of the room to sit in front of him.  
  
"Thank you," She said, gracing him with a small smile, she sank gracefully into the chair.  
  
"So, what may I call you by?" Freeza asked politely.  
  
"Do you ask all you prisoners their name?" She questioned back. Oh she's good Vegeta thought She's not giving any thing away until she wants to, and she's doing it so well. It was true, her voice was always soft and polite, not raising even slightly, but not in a monotone.  
  
"I must admit that I do not." Freeza said. "But something tells me that you are not just another prisoner."  
  
"Then you are right, because I am not 'just another prisoner' but my name in common is Kia."  
  
"Zarbon, scan Kia on your scouter." Zarbon touched another button on the scouter and waited, through the green glass the two other fighters and Freeza watched the yellow figures dance until they settled, Zarbon raised his perfect eyebrows in disbelief.  
  
"Well?" Freeza snapped.  
  
"She-she registers at ummmm."  
  
"Get on with it, all your doing is reading a number!"  
  
"Yes, she registers at 500,000." (okay okay okay, I had no idea about power level actual numbers, but you should see how it works in relation to every one else's as we go along, okay? Good, on with the fic!) Vegeta snapped around and looked at Zarbon sharply, Dadoria looked at the girl doubt fully after he had recovered.  
  
"Zarbon, are you sure? She's just a child, and a female at that."  
  
"I'm positive, look for yourself then." He snapped angrily. Dadoria did and found his scouter getting the same reading.  
  
"That is impossible." Dadoria said, "She just a female child!" He repeated. He was beginning to get worked up; Vegeta had had just about enough of this.  
  
"It is obviously not impossible, as she clearly had a power level of 500,000 so shut up."  
  
"Nicely said, well done Prince." Kai said, flashing his a quick smile. Vegeta caught him self just before he smiled back.  
  
"I wish to be trained by this-this, by Kia." He finished, he was going to say woman, but it didn't sound like the right way to address someone younger than him.  
  
"You wish to be trained by a woman?" Dadoria asked, as if he thought the idea was ludicrous.  
  
"I'm still here you know, beach-ball!" Kia's voice snapped angrily. "I'm willing to be polite but I am not going to be talked down to by someone so much weaker than me, physically and mentally." Dadoria snarled furiously. And Kia glared back.  
  
"May I remind you Dadoria," Freeza's cut glass voice said smoothly. "That on Planet Cold women are usually stronger than males except in rare cases where an exceptionally strong male is born. And the men fight to earn there women, and it is the woman who makes the final choice and women leave there men if they are weak, no man has a right to divorce there woman unless it is mutually agreed." Freeza descended elegantly from the cruel looking throne. Vegeta felt an odd metallic taste rise in the back of his throat as he watched the gentlemanly figure, with his smiling face and cruel and merciless eyes.  
  
"Your race sounds very intelligent." Kia said bowing to Freeza. "I apologise for my bad temper, but if Dadoria" She shot him a venomous glare. "Has a problem then I would be happy to resolve it in the fighting rink."  
  
"Would you like to train the young Prince Vegeta, he is a very promising student." Freeza asked.  
  
"I would be happy to." She said. Twisting her head slightly she shot Vegeta a look of triumph. ~We have a lot to discuss~ Her voice echoed through his head as she was escorted but a stuttering guard to her new quarters.  
  
Well hope you thought it was just a little bit good, please R&R or mail me! (  
  
PS. Soz about names being spelt wrong! 


	2. Training begins

Yay! Your reading chapter 2!  
  
Goes for every thing I said last chap, R&R, yada yada, princess_snake_@hotmail.com , yada yada you know the drill, it says the same thing on every one elses fic  
  
Dispite my obivious ability to sell my facfiction for thousands and thousands of pounds (lie!), I am not, cos I hold it in such high regard (? ;) )  
  
I also don't own Righteous Babe records or the publishing rights to Ani Difranco and her songs (specifically Shy, from the album, Not A Pritty Girl, which is v. good btw) unfair, but sadly all too true (sniffs back a tear) anyway, read away(  
  
  
  
Vegeta stood in his usual spandex and white armour facing his new teacher. The sun had already sunk in a bright blaze of orange and gold and a velvety midnight blue was spread across the sky, the stars sparkled brightly like diamonds and the moon glowed, a sliver of a silver crescent in the cool night. The training room was huge and like most of the rooms in Freeza's palace expensively built. The arena was soft and sandy, it was large enough for even the strongest fighters to be comfortable as they fought. Around the arena were huge stands of marble seats for spectators, as example matches between fighters were not uncommon. There was a huge throne at the head of the area, this wasn't as intricate as the throne in the throne room but it was large and confortable looking. It was carved out of black marble, unlike the other seats, that were white.  
  
"First I want to see what you can do." Kia said, her voice level, "So brought some willing fighters to help us out." She gestured easily over to a bench, where about five different warriors sat. "Okay?" She asked. The Prince merely grunted and nodded.  
  
"Serenity, if you wouldn't mind." A tall woman stood up to face him, her skin was a dark chocolatey shade her hair curled in tight waves and was long, black and shiny. Her eyes, were a soft yellow saffron colour, and were edged in orangey-gold. She had markings around her eyes that were white, there were also lines across her face like war paint that were white, she was dressed in red spandex and white armour, this told Vegeta that she was a low class warrior. Why is she getting me to fight some low class woman? Vegeta wondered momentarily. She must think I am weak because I asked her to train me, I'll show her, she'll be sorry she underestimated me. He smirked and bent his legs and arms into a fighting stance, Serenity on the other hand remained standing her legs neatly together, her hands grasped together in front of her. What kind of stance is that? No wonder she only as low level. Shugging, Vegeta lept forwards and delivered a round house kick to the young woman across the face, sending her sailing backwards, she flipped on to her hands and stood again, What a weakling Vegeta thought to himself She must be scared stiff. Jumping forewords again her punched her in the stomach and delivered a swift uppercut to her jaw, this sent her sailing backwards again. Vegeta, pleased with his almost- defeat lunged again, this time Serenity reacted with lightning speed, flipping her body above his she landed a few feet behind him, expecting a punch in the back or stomach, Vegeta skipped further away from her as he turned. Watching her he saw her Ki flickering around her body her saffron eyes glowing beautifully. Watching her, confused he dicided that this must be some kind of attack he had never seen. Standing the woman began to stand, her body swaying she began to dance, she was beautiful, her black hair spraying over her clothes her eyes mystically glowing. Vegeta felt his mind growing beautifully blank, all that mattered was to watch this beautiful woman dance. Ki began to form in her hands, each of the tiny balls flew elegantly over his shoulders, one smacked him hard in the chest, sending him flying backwards and other grazed his left leg, burning his clothes and leg. No He thought She can't do this. His brain beginning to work as Vegeta again. I'll make her regret that. Vegeta tried to stand. He couldn't. He tried to fly. He couldn't, he tried to speak. His whole body wouldn't obey him. Serenity danced a little more and he found himself jerkily standing. Terror began to claw up his body, He had no control, no way to save himself, he was effectively completely helpless. Another ball of Ki grew at her finger tips, it seemed to be made of tangled threads, twisting together , etched in black. She brought the glowing ball to rest between his eyebrows. Usually, he was pretty sure, it wouldn't hurt much, he would probably ache a little the next day, but there would be no permanent damage, now that she had control of him he wasn't so sure. Drawing her hand back, as you would if you were throwing a ball she prepared to fire, Vegeta braced himself for the shock.  
  
"Stop." Kia's soft accented voice said quietly. Serenity stopped quickly, She dissolved the yellow-and-green ball and released Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta, Serenity is a charmer, she uses that dance you saw to control people, once they 'let her in' she can do what ever she wishes with them unless they happed to be skilled with telekinesis." Kia held her hand out to Vegeta, who had fallen on to the floor when Serenity had released him, reluctantly he grasped it and she pulled him to his feet.  
  
"Thanks, Serenity, you can leave now if you like." Serenity, who was looking anxiously at Vegeta, who looked ready to kill, nodded, bowed and practically raced to the huge, carved double doors.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Vegeta snarled at Kia, tearing his hand out of hers.  
  
"Do what?" Kia said, her voice full of confusion.  
  
"You humiliated me Kia." He put an extra vocal sneer in the last word.  
  
"I know. But you underestimated her didn't you?" The counter question threw him off balance. "You thought she was weak right?" She continued. "Its understandable, don't worry, but I have to teach you that appearances are deceiving, and you shouldn't let your guard down because your opponent lacks brute strength, okay?" Vegeta looked at her, half furiously, but he didn't say anything, just grunted. Kia looked unsure but then shrugged.  
  
"Next up!" She shouted.  
  
Kia and Vegeta wandered slowly to there quarters, they talked a little until they reached Vegeta's room. She smiled as the automated doors slid open.  
  
"Nighty night Vegeta, good days training, see you in the morning right?"  
  
"Yea sure." Vegeta muttered, not wanting to sound too keen. "Hey Kia." He said, as she was about to turn to leave.  
  
"Yeah Vegeta?"  
  
"Why is that woman, Serenity,"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Why is she a low level, with a skill like hers, she could control most of the strongest fighters in the universe, she should join the elite."  
  
"For the reason you just said." Kia said simply, sighing when Vegeta didn't understand she continued. "Vegeta, who's the 'strongest warrior in the universe'?"  
  
"Freeza." He answered automatically.  
  
"Exactly, if Serenity got very good, or has other friends who are charmers they could get Freeza to do anything, imagine, with a flick of a wrist he could be ordered to kill himself."  
  
"Wow." Vegeta said, realising the full potential of Serenity's skill.  
  
"Yahuh, wow. That is why Freeza has never spoken to a charmer face-to-face, a really good charmer doesn't necessarily need to dance to bring people under her control."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Because you need to know, if you are ever to defeat him and become Super Sayjin." She said, her voice laden with possiblility. As she turned and began to wander down the slick, shiny corridor, murmering under her breath snaches of a song Vegeta barely heard.  
  
.And I might let you off easy, yeah I might lead you on I might wait for you to look for me, and then I might be gone Where I come from, Where I'm going and I am Lost in between.  
  
Wayyyyy! End of chapter two! Soz, this one was quite a bit shorter than the first, (like half as long () but there you go, now some of you might be a bit pissed that Vegeta is being so 'nice', but that's how I want it to be (fan FICTION people, its just a story, not the actual plot!) so if you don't like it, go away! (The few readers reading leave! ( ) oookay. .I'm still gonna keep writing anyways oh yeah, I do know I didn't use all of Ani's verse but if I had, I wouldn't have had the right effect (to the people completely confused: that poem thing is actually a song! Multitalented as I am I can't write poetry to save my life!)  
  
wowee, I sure wrote a lot there, ne way, see y'all next time folks! 


End file.
